Two people, One Destiny, One gift
by Zoe tabbycat
Summary: This is just a short Dantana one-shot that came into my mind in English class. It does not follow the show's plot line, but I hope you like it!


Two people, one destiny, one gift.

_A/N: This is a birthday fic for Bianca tabbycat. Like me, she only had one requirement for her birthday fic. However, unlike me, her wish is for Dantana. Who am I to say no to her wish? Although, I gotta admit, this fic is one day late, due to the massive amount of homework that I have. –sheepish smile- Anyway, happy birthday, sis._

_Disclaimer: I certainly do not own CSI: NY. If I did, Jessica would have never died and Stella would have never left and gotten with Mac together long ago._

_This story has not been betaed, seeing my beta is also the birthday girl, so any mistakes are mine._

Lindsay Monroe sat on the couch in her boyfriend's apartment. Danny and the guys have gone out for a drink. Normally, Lindsay would have gone with them, but for some reason or another, Lindsay had declined the offer. Since Stella had done the same thing, they had decided on a girl's night in Danny's apartment.

Lindsay and Danny have been dating for some time, and a few weeks ago, Lindsay had moved into Danny's apartment. Stella had been the first person other than Danny and herself to know, and Lindsay knew that she could trust Stella with anything in her life.

Slotting a DVD into the player, Lindsay smiled as Stella came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate, which was exactly what Lindsay had wanted. She looked up at Stella gratefully.

'Oh, thanks, Stel.' Lindsay told Stella.

'No problem, kiddo. So, which film are we watching tonight?' Stella asked, easing herself on the couch next to Lindsay.

'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' Lindsay exclaimed as she and Stella both burst into giggles. This was a film that both of them adored, and watched it practically every single time they had a girl's night.

As the film went on, the two of them both giggled and cried. Giggling at the heartbroken expression of the doc when Holly told him that she would never go back to him, crying at the finale when both Paul and Holly gave each other _that _look. Before they knew it, the film was over.

Taking the disk out of the DVD player, Lindsay sighed. 'If only life can be as easy as that.'

Hearing a sad tone in Lindsay's voice, Stella's emotional antennae perked up immediately. God forbid that she meet whoever had the nerve to hurt Lindsay. If Stella ever found them, they would meet a fate worse then death.

'What's wrong, kiddo?' Stella asked her gently.

'I'm fine, Stel.' Lindsay answered brightly, but Stella was not fooled, she gently led Lindsay back to the couch and looked at her in the eye.

'Lindsay, you can trust me. What's wrong?' Stella asked again.

Lindsay looked at the clear green eyes that were staring at her intently. Biting her lip, she finally admitted to Stella.

'Stella, I'm pregnant.' Lindsay told her.

Stella stared at her and a large smile broke across her face. 'That's great news, kiddo. Why are you upset?'

Lindsay sighed before answering. 'Stel, Danny and I had just moved in together. I don't know whether we are ready for kids. What if Danny decided to back out? What if he decided he wanted nothing to do with -.' Lindsay stopped as Stella held up her hands.

'Whoa there, kiddo. Slow down. Aren't you excited at all?' Stella asked.

'I am, Stel, but I am also so nervous and scared. How do I tell Danny? What if -.' Lindsay was cut off in mid-sentence by Stella.

'Lindsay Monroe, you listen to me. Being scared or nervous is _normal_, emphasize on the word _normal_. Also, Danny would never do that. He is head over heals for you, and if he did, god forbid, the whole team will be there for you, and I will personally hunt him down and murder him with my bare hands.' Stella reassured her. Getting up, she dragged Lindsay out of the door with her. 'We're going shopping!'

'We are?' Lindsay asked, confused.

'Yes!' Answered Stella, dragging Lindsay to her feet and out of the door.

_*Two people, one destiny, one gift*_

Danny got home later that night, and was surprised to find that Lindsay was not up waiting for him. She had always done that, and he felt a little disappointed that she had not done it this time. Then he spotted the gift box that was left on the dining table. He immediately cheered up at the sight of it, which was something that Lindsay had always teased him about. _'Just like a big baby.'_ Smiling at the memory, he saw that the gift box was addressed to him. Unbeknownst to him, Lindsay was standing behind him in the dark. Smiling to herself, she looked at Danny fondly as he unwrapped the gift ecstatically. Danny's brow wrinkled in confusion as he found a small, cuddly teddy bear sitting in the wrapping tissue. He had never liked teddy bears, not since Louie had burned up his last one. He picked it up, and saw a letter in there.

He looked closely at the teddy, and saw that written in a yellow heart that the bear was holding, were the words 'Hello, Daddy'. Danny gave a gasp and opened the envelope. Peering inside, Danny took out a picture, a sonogram of an unborn child. He gave a little start as someone hugged him from the back.

'Like your present?' Lindsay asked softly, slightly afraid that he was going to leave her.

'Of course, Montana.' Danny beamed at him as he hugged her close, kissing her fully on the lips. Suddenly, he remembered the gift that he had bought for Lindsay. His hand reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box.

Lindsay had seen his action and gasped. Danny got down on one knee and looked at Lindsay seriously.

'Montana, I love you so much, and I know that you are the perfect woman for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?' Danny asked, his voice radiating his hope and anxiety at the possibility that she would refuse.

'Yes, Danny. Yes, definitely.' Lindsay answered, tears streaming from her eyes as her fiancé slipped the ring onto her finger.

They hugged each other closely, and knew that no matter what happens in the future, they would stick with one another. Kissing each other deeply, they went back into their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night happily cuddling each other.

_Yay! So Danny and Lindsay have gotten together, and a new baby on the way. I know that it is nothing like the show, but just bear with it. Anyway, hope you like it._

_Criticisms are much appreciated, but no flamers please! This chapter is definitely dedicated to Bianca tabbycat, since it is her birthday fic. Happy birthday!_

_Zoe tabbycat_


End file.
